Close Call
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: One shot. Cam/Hodgins. They are nearly found out twice in one day. R&R please! x


Close Call

"Hodgins…"

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Hey, come on…" he smirked a little.

"Someone might come by!" she protested though didn't move away.

"No ones here."

"Still…"

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I don't want anyone to walk in."

"You weren't complaining last time," he winked.

"That's because I knew that everyone else wasn't here," she told him with a small frown.

Hodgins' smirk didn't leave his face as he brushed his lips over the pulse at her neck, an action that always had her shiver in delight. Cam's hands which had been on his chest pushing him away now pulled him closer. His head came up and their lips met hurriedly, fusing, and a small moan vibrated in the back of her throat. His hands swept down her back and anchored on her hips whilst hers came up into his hair.

"Okay Bones just shout if you find something," Booth's voice rang out followed by a muffled reply from Brennan. Cam and Hodgins froze; neither had expected them to come back so soon from interrogating the wife. Her heart was now not only beating fast because of desire but the fear of being caught. Thankfully Hodgins wasn't immobilised and as he flashed her a quick smile he moved away from her. Recovering quickly Cam barely had enough time to help him adjust his appearance as he attempted to make her hair look less dishevelled.

Booth entered heartbeats later to see the scene of Hodgins and Cam discussing something over a file. She looked up and smiled moving away from Hodgins and towards him.

"Seeley, you're back. How did it go?"

"Called Caroline for a warrant, the wife isn't saying anything without a lawyer," he sighed and then briefly glanced at Hodgins.

"Hey man," he said and Booth looked carefully between the two of them. His gut was telling him that there was something he was missing.

"Seeley?" Cam asked with a frown of concern.

"Mm nothing, okay going to go and try to talk to the daughter again. Anything new come up?"

"Just Hodgins was looking at his um dirt again," Cam smiled brightly and Hodgins rolled his eyes dramatically.

"It's not dirt people."

"Yeah, okay, send whatever is relevant over or just tell Bones," Booth said retreating but cast them a look again.

"What?" Cam asked with a slight laugh and he shook his head.

"Nothing… see you," he left them then and they both waited a minute before they could breath easy again.

"Close," Hodgins breathed out and Cam went to perch on her desk agreeing with him.

"I don't think he guessed," he continued coming to stand in front of her and collected her hands in his.

"Booth is perceptive," she commented a little wary.

"Maybe we should just come out with it?" he said his smile turning a little more serious for the moment.

"Hodgins…" there was a warning in her voice and he got it.

"Okay got it," he stroked her fingers. "So your place tonight?"

"Mm sure."

"Great," he leaned forwards and kissed her briefly. "Guess that will have to wait?" he added with a slightly hopeful expression which had her laughing.

"Yes it will," she told him and then with smile he left her office to go and do actual work before Booth came back and still had nothing. Cam only then had a moment to herself before Angela came up.

"Hey, was that Hodgins?"

"Yes it was," Cam said moving to sit behind her desk.

Angela sighed and rested against the door. "Thought so. Wanted to talk to him, you know like we used to. We haven't done that in a while."

Cam looked at her unsure how to approach the subject at hand. "Well people move on."

"I know that but before we could always talk. I just hope that he's okay with me moving on, I mean I want him to you know date and stuff."

"I'm sure he is already."

"What dating?" Angela cocked her head to the right. "He told you?"

"Ah," Cam fidgeted a little. "Yes he did, it came up."

"Uh well that's good," Angela replied looking satisfied. "And he's okay?"

"Yes Angela, he's fine," Cam reassured the woman.

"Okay, good," she smiled. "I came to give you the reconstructions so you can keep them." She passed the files to Cam who flicked through them before placing them on her desk.

"Great thanks," Cam smiled before Angela left her office. Cam leaned back with a deep sigh, that was almost close and now she knew they had raised Booth's 'gut instinct' which means he'll be looking out. She almost groaned with the thought but held it in. Fortunately the call from Dr Brennan had her get up and put that aside, her focus all on the case, rather than the night ahead.

* * *

Please review! My second fanfic on this amazing ship :)


End file.
